


Sam's Story Of Today

by ChillynnITBS



Category: Chilee AU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillynnITBS/pseuds/ChillynnITBS





	1. Chapter 1

I closed the book, sighing. I can't stop rereading this journal. 

"Samuel!"

I hear echoing through the hallway. It's Abigail. I hate her, she isn't even my real mom. 

"Samuel, honey, it's time for dinner!"

I'm not hungry. I ignore her and organize my journals by alphabetical order. They all have the names of my classmates. I write about them, in case I forget any valuable information. 

"Samuel!"

"I'm not hungry!"

I've forgotten what I was thinking about. My memory could be better, though I do seem to remember school subjects. All except math. Andy does the math in our friendship. He and his soft hair. I'm getting distracted on weird things. I might as well distract myself on not my friend. 

I walk to my desk, taking out a pen and paper.   
"Dear mom,  
I know you wouldn't like me saying this, but Abigail is really annoying. I know I've said this a lot, but she is! I bet you wouldn't like her either. It's saddening that she's all I have. 

The friend I've been talking to you about is good. He seems to be happier than ever, though he seems to not be as happy. Does that make sense? I didn't think so. 

I've met two other people. One's names Jonathan Bellamy and the other's is Evan Edwards. I don't remember them much. I bet you're proud that I'm making friends. I wish you were here to see them.   
Sincerely and full of love, your son, Samuel Seabury  
P.S. I hope your afterlife is going swell."

I walk to my bed and take the shoebox underneath. I place the letter in with the other fifteen and put it back under my bed. I walk out of my bedroom. 

"Samuel! I've finally seen you this year!"

I ignore the comment. I've obviously been avoiding her. I just don't like her. She seems disgusting. I take my dinner and go back in my room. Abigail probably said something, but I was too busy ignoring her. She probably was saying something like "Samuel, come back here, you dumbass fuck," or whatever. Maybe I'm mistaking her for my father. Though, if Abigail even liked my father, she must be a bad person. She might just be dumb.

I eat my dinner, wondering if Andy is. He doesn't eat much and he's ranted about how he can't eat most of the food at home because he can't eat gluten. I doubt there's anything I can do. I should go out and get him some dinner, but someone might yell at me. I don't know what'll happen. My mind goes everywhere. Mostly about Andy. 

Before I know it, it's around eleven PM. I finish dinner, which is pretty cold. I'm sure Abigail called me, but I subconsciously blocked it out. I sighed and put away the plate of food. I scavenged the fridge with a paper bag so I can give Andy some food. He needs it. 

I feel tired, so I go to bed. Andy would be proud of me. I don't sleep for a while but I try my best. Andy would want me to sleep. Hours later, I manage to sleep. I'm glad its Saturday. I dream of my mom. She tells me that I've been strong. She said that she's proud of me. I ask if she were honest. After all I said in the letters, I'd expect her to be furious. Then everything turned black. "But nobody came" echoes.


	2. Andrew

I woke up. Tired, but manageable. It's an hour before my usual wake up time. I don't feel like getting up, but I actually could this time.I brush my teeth, put on actual clothes. Pretty much the average routine people do in the morning. I get Andy's lunch from the refrigerator and put it in my bag. 

I head out of the house, the sooner I leave before Abigail wakes up, the sooner I get to live my life. 

I go to the park, just waiting until it's time to go to school. I see Andy just sitting there. I'm sure he doesn't wake up this early. I sit next to him and he doesn't seem to notice me. I guess he's preoccupied in his thoughts. 

"Hey?" I ask him. Andy flinches and turns to look at me. His eyes look red and puffy. I can only assume he's been crying. Poor him. 

"Oh! Hey, Sam!" He bubbles. I don't think I'll ever understand how he smiles when he's clearly sad. The fact that he said my name startled me a tad. He usually calls me a fruit or something. I don't understand why he does it, nor do I remember when he started to do this. 

"What are you doing in the park so early?" 

He stares at me in confusion. He puts his hand on his face, as if he's thinking. God, that's adorable.

"Hm? What time is it? Why aren't you sleeping? Hm?" He thinks he's got me stuck, looking for excuses. He has not. "Why are you in the park?" He really thought he got me there. Nah. He has not. 

"One, it's five or something. Two, I woke up early. Three, I just wanted to get out of the house." I respond in monotone. "You?"

"Ah, shoot!" He grinned. "Well! 'Five or something,' I don't feel like sleeping out over here and I... well, I kinda got kicked out of the house, but that's nothing! hah!" 

He got kicked out? He's been kicked out of his home, left to die? His only muscles are in his legs. All he can do is run from people. Probably his emotions too.

"So how long are you out here for? A day?" I tried to make conversation, but he ignored me. "Uh, so, there's, like, a few hours until we usually go out to school, uh, so do you want to come to my house? You can stay there for a while? There's not an extra room, but you can sleep in my bed or something." I've realized how wrong that sounded but I decided that I don't care.

His face noticeably flushed at that. He's probably cold. "Oh! Well! He started. "I think I can stay, but I don't think I could stay for a few days without being guilty!" Andy giggles.

"Nonsense. You're going to stay the nights." I pull his arm to the direction to my house. He's not going to die out here. He's malnourished enough. It's surprising he has enough energy to move.

He walks with me to my house, trying to convince me out of it. It's not going to happen though. We silently walk to my home.


End file.
